


A welcome surprise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could it possibly be?





	A welcome surprise

Our story begins in The Dungeons, The Bloody Baron is taking his boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley on a date.

Justin asked, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

The Bloody Baron said, "You may."

Justin opened his eyes and smirked. "Why are we in the potions classroom and what have you done to it?"

The Bloody Baron muttered, "I wanted to spruce it up a bit for your surprise."

Justin smiled. "Well, I like it. This place has never been so bright and airy."

The Bloody Baron told him, "My friends have helped me make a potion that can make you a ghost for a day."

Justin inquired, "How did you and your ghost friends even make a solid potion, Norm?"

The Bloody Baron replied, "Well, we found a way that allowed us to become solid for a few hours. A spell that a student made."

Justin gasped. "You did all of this for me?"

The Bloody Baron beamed, "Yes, of course and for us."

Justin insisted, "Then let's try it out."

The Bloody Baron pointed to a transparent potion in a vial nearby and stated, "Only drink two drops."

Justin did so and slowly became transparent like a ghost.

He glanced down at his hands and grinned. "It worked, I'm a ghost!"

The Bloody Baron answered, "This is even better than I imagined. We can be together properly like you've always wanted."

Justin frowned. "But, it only lasts a day."

The Bloody Baron explained, "My friends are working on a permanent version of it."

Justin smiled. "Can we, you know, touch each other like this?"

The Bloody Baron whispered, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Justin pulled him into a kiss and muttered, "Thank you for going through all of this for me."

The Bloody Baron said, "I'd do anything for you, Finch-Fletchley."


End file.
